originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Micaiah
Micaiah Jo Aaron, (formerly referred to as Mozez) is a Barn Owl character created by OdelayOwl circa March 2015. He lives in the Vennese universe created by ProjectOWL, which is a cartoon society exactly like ours, but populated by anthropomorphic owls that makes reference to the Guardians of Ga'hoole series. He's an amateur rapper/singer who grew up in Toronto, and has an "evil" counterpart, his girlfriend Arya. He grew up in a religious household - sometimes his religion is referred to as Hrathism, other times it's refered to simply as Judaism. He and Arya eventually had an owlet, a son named Bloom. Family Mother: Channah Father: Othniel Older brother: Jeremiah Younger brother: Immanuel History Micaiah's history is broken up into three "chapters": Blueboy Micaiah grows up in a close suburb of Toronto, to a middle class family that sometimes struggles to make ends meet. The part he grows up in is sometimes referred to as a ghetto. Some of Micaiah's best friends are a Grass Owl named Divyesh and a Short-eared Owl named Ferro. Together they enjoy making music, Micaiah and Divyesh rapping and Ferro created techno music. One other student they come across in school is a rather grumpy and irritable Barn Owl named Arya, a Pure One supporter and nihilist. While at a club, after seeing Arya, Micaiah's friends dare him to try and hit on her. He ends up getting slapped in the face by Arya, but is determined to pursue a friendship with her, proving a Blue Owl can befriend a Pure One, two owl societies which have had the most violent rivalry in Hoolian history. Despite Arya being constantly grumpy, fowl and overall antisocial, Micaiah feels that after meeting her several times that she has more softer feelings for him then what she actually shows. They begin seeing each other more often, with Arya breaking here society's rules of not siding or showing vunrability to the enemy, and Micaiah breaking his religion's rules of not being in a relationship before a certain age and giving in to lust, one of the seven deadly sins. After feeling emotionally torn up, and after seeing Jouzhen Owls are not as bad as she's always been told by her Pure one mother, she attempts to renounce her ways as a Pure One, taking a spray can and painting over a wall of graffiti showing Pure One propaganda she had contributed to, as a symbolic representation of her resent for the Pure Ones. Micaiah is with her when she does this, and he takes the spray paint from her and covers Hrathic religious symbols on the parallel wall. Micaiah brings Arya back to his family's home, claiming her only parent is an alcaholic in police custody and that she has nowhere to stay. Toy Soldiers Forever Trivia * Micaiah is one of ProjectOWL's fursonas, representing the accepting and carefree part of her personality. * Micaiah was largely inspired by the poem Autobiographical by A.M. Klein * Mozez was originally Micaiah's actual name, but was given a more realistic name. It was proposed that Mozez could be a stage name of sorts, leading to him being a rapper. * Micaiah was initially inspired by ProjectOWL's OC Beckie, who shares similarities in design and personality. * The markings on his back represent the Hebrew sign for the number 7 (ז) * His earliest form was a blue Barn Owl with antlers named Odelay. Gallery Mozezez.JPG Micc.PNG|First drawing of Micaiah - Possibilities for facial markings were being explored refgef.jpeg Category:Original Character Category:ProjectOWL Category:Animal Characters